


The Life That You Craved

by ElSoltera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, Frottage, It kinda escalated, M/M, Oops, Outdoor Sex, Romance, This was supposed to be only romantic, a little bit, it was late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSoltera/pseuds/ElSoltera
Summary: To the whole kingdom, the king is dead.No one except for Gwen, Gaius, and a few of Arthur's closest knights know that Merlin succeeded in saving Arthur's life after the battle of Camlann. There's peace across the land and Arthur can finally enjoy his dream of a quiet life on a farm with Merlin by his side. Until the once and future king will be needed again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	The Life That You Craved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/gifts).



> Ok, the idea is from a picture/meme that I found:
> 
> https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/143179309909/to-the-whole-kingdom-the-king-is-dead-no-one
> 
> So, dear elirwen: If you see this, please enjoy the story (even if it's pretty short) and don't hate me for using it. It made me sad when I read the text on the picture.  
> To everyone else: Thank you for reading this short story and I hope you like it too! I wrote it in the middle of the night when I was angry at my boss for letting me work for 9 straight days... (I still hate you!)  
> Now enjoy the story!

The sun slowly disappeared behind the mountain and on the other side of the horizon, the sky began to change its colour. Normally it would be time for dinner but Arthur wanted to visit Gaius and Gwen a few miles away, so Merlin waited for him and worked on some other chores instead.

He just took down some laundry in front of the house, when he heard the steps of Arthur's horse, and shortly after, his lover appeared on the small road that led to their front yard.

A smile was formed on Merlin's lips and for a few seconds, he just stared at the man who was riding towards him. He felt lucky. Arthur was brave and he was handsome and kind and lovely. And he was healthy. But most important: He was his. Entirely. Finally.

The blonde man arrived at the gate and got off his horse to open it, continued then his way to his home on foot.

“Merlin!” he yelled, not even there yet. “Greetings from Gwen. Gaius said the baby will be here in a few weeks. Maybe three or four. I think we should visit her more often. Probably she will need help. Or she can come to our farm, there’s more space and it’s kind of quieter, so she won’t be disturbed by anyone and has some time for herself.”

He has passed Merlin without really noticing, deepened in his thoughts and rambling, walking directly to the stable. Merlin just looked after him, shook his head, grinning, and took the basket filled with their laundry. ‘He will be back in a few minutes.’ he thought. And like it was a prediction, ten minutes later, Arthur stood next to his lover, put an arm around his shoulders, and asked him with curious eyes: “What did you prepare for dinner?”

Merlin just looked at him for a second and turned the brush for his shoes in his hand. “First of all: Welcome home. Second: Why would you think I prepared something for dinner? It’s your turn today!”

Arthur opened his mouth but closed it again immediately. He forgot about that. A few seconds passed and Merlin could almost hear the gears that were turning in his head. Then the blonde made a step to the side, right behind Merlin, and hugged him with both arms around his waist and placed his chin on his right shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

"Oh, you do?" Merlin replied and pretended to think about it while staring to the sky, secretly enjoying the warmth of Arthur's chest and arms on his body. "I actually can't remember when you've told me that... Was it before or after you promised me to do everything to make me happy?"

Arthur snorted and loosened his grip to move his hands from his hug to holding Merlin by his sides, ready to tickle him by whichever words would come from his lover's mouth. The black-haired noticed the change but thought nothing of it, started to quote the exact sentence Arthur had used that day. He wasn't fast enough and on the third word, he felt the blonde's finger moving. There weren't many places on his body where he was ticklish, but his sides were definitely one of them, so he jumped away with a shout and to his luck, Arthur was fast enough to stoop, before the shoe brush could hit his head.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to estimate what the other one was about to do. Luckily Merlin was ready to run when Arthur jumped forward and tried to catch the black-haired. He didn't come far. Soon his lover grasped at him and got the back of his white shirt between his fingers, pulled at it and as clumsy as Merlin was, he fell over his own feet, face first in the still warm grass, Arthur (on purpose) right on top of him. Merlin grunted, all air that was left being pressed out of his lungs, as the blonde, not a little boy anymore, crashed on his back.

"Don't you remember, Merlin? I am your king!" Arthur murmured in his ear while pressing the warlock flat on the ground. Merlin squirmed for a few seconds, tried to get Arthur down from his back, but soon realised that he wasn't strong enough this way. Luckily Merlin wasn't as any other human in his life.

"Not... anymore!" he grunted, concentrating on Arthur's weight, estimating how strong he has to be to move the man from his back. Then, almost like someone gripped his body, Arthur was being pulled up, making a somersault in the air and landing on his behind on the ground, just a few meters away from Merlin. Sometimes, magic was such a useful tool.

After taking some deep breaths, Merlin crawled over to his lover and leaned over him and murmured: "But I love you anyway!"

Arthur looked up at him, smiled, and just stared in his lover's blue eyes, being flooded by a huge wave of love, realising how fucking lucky he was. He felt Merlin's hand in his hair and he ran his tongue over his lips as he looked at Merlin's. "Come 'ere!" he breathed out and it was like the black-haired had waited for this command. Almost instantly he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Arthur's.

It was weird. They were upside down and as they tried to deepen the kiss, it felt like they didn't fit together. So Merlin pulled back and Arthur almost immediately sat up, grabbed the collar of his boyfriend's shirt and pulled him on his lap. They fell over together, this time Merlin on Arthur, and as their lips met again, both groaned from the intensity of their feelings.

This time, they didn't hesitate to use their tongues and soon both ran out of air, pulling back, only to dive in the neck of their opposite, hands roaming over their bodies, grasping at hair, the fabric of their shirts, desperate to feel the other one, their body, their existence.

Merlin placed kisses on Arthur's neck and covered it with hickeys, while Arthur pulled at Merlin's black hair and ran the other hand up and down his back, tracing his spine and feeling his back muscles. He gasped as he felt Merlin moving, spreading his legs a bit, so he could put one of his in between. Arthur could feel it: Merlin was as hard in his trousers as he himself.

Both started rocking against each other's legs, rubbing their crotches on the body of their partner and soon Merlin turned his head back to Arthur's, started to kiss him again. Arthur's hand snuck up under Merlin's shirt, desperate to feel his hot skin and to his delight, he got more than he expected. With one swift movement, Merlin pulled the fabric over his head, but instead of diving down in the scent of his partner again, he stayed up for a moment, letting Arthur roam his hands over his front. Touching his chest, a shiver ran down his spine as his thumps rubbed over his nipples and when Arthur grabbed him by his hips, he started to move again. Frantic he placed his leg, that was between Arthur's knees, on his other side, so he straddled his hips and immediately he started to rock back again. He ground on his lover's body and rubbed his dick against Arthur's.

A loud moan escaped Arthur's mouth and he threw his head back as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. Merlin rode him in a fast rhythm and even though his whole body was still clothed, he felt already that this orgasm will be a very strong one.

Merlin's hands started to wander too and after a few moments of feeling the muscles under the thin shirt he stopped his movements, pulling on the red fabric, growling: "Off, off, off, off!" and Arthur took it off, lifting his arms and right afterwards his chest as Merlin lowered his upper body again. He gripped Arthur's waist, pulled it upwards and pressed his lips to his skin. His tongue darted out and he licked over one of Arthur's nipples, started to suck it and ran his thumb over the other. He could taste his boyfriend. He could taste the salty sweat and he could smell it too, together with a slight note of horses and stable. It should turn him off but it made him even harder and so he started to move his hips again, made Arthur cry out even louder.

He moved on to the other nipple, slightly bit it and then ran his tongue over it again, started to suck it. He could feel his orgasm coming closer, so he looked up at Arthur's face again. His lover had his eyes closed and his mouth stood wide open, loud moans coming from it and his body was shaking.

It felt so good not have to hold back. The next house was a few miles away, so it didn't matter if they were fucking in the woods, in the house or their front yard. Nobody could hear them and nobody could disturb them. All the louder were their moans when they had their first night in their own little house. And all the bigger were Merlin's efforts to make Arthur moan even louder every time they had sex. He wanted to remind him, that he was alive. He was with him and he had the life that he wished when he was living in Camelot.

But Arthur seemed not to think about that right now. Neither did Merlin, but his lover looked so beautiful under him, that he just couldn't change it: His hips lost their rhythm and after a few more movements he cried out and came in his pants, twitching and feeling the fabric against his sensitive skin.

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled at his lover, pulling him down for a kiss and gripping his waist again. Merlin's hand travelled down to the blonde's crotch but he just shook his head slightly, grinned at him and murmured: "No... no, it's ok! I came already when you sucked on my nipples and started to ride me again... that was a little too much..."

Merlin stared at him for a moment, blinked a few times and then started laughing silently, resting his forehead on Arthur's chest and feeling his heartbeat. He moved himself down from his boyfriend and laid down beside him, feeling the now cool grass on his naked back.

They both recovered a few minutes just staring to the sky, where the first stars already were sparkling and the moon slowly started to rise from the horizon. Their breathing slowed down and when Merlin became sleepy, he took Arthur's hand, interlocked their fingers and moved it to his lips. Arthur watched the movements with a smile, pure love in his eyes. A shiver ran down his body as he started to feel the cold that was increasing the longer they were laying on the meadow.

He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth, but soon there's something else that he noticed. "Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really, really hungry..."

Merlin paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow at him, but then he started grinning and had to laugh over himself. He nodded towards their house and said with a smirk: "There's soup over the fire. Go and eat before you starve to death. I stay here for another moment."

Arthur smiled over his whole face, pressed a huge kiss on Merlin's lips and then hastily stood up to hurry to their home. Midway he stopped, ran back and kissed Merlin again, whispering to his lips: "I love you! ... So much!" and Merlin smiled, whispered back: "I love you too, dollophead!"

He stared up again at the sky when Arthur disappeared in their house and he was grateful. There was peace across the land, their friends were happy and the world seemed to stay still at some moments. Sure, one day, Arthur had to go back and they will have to face their destiny but until then, this farm will be their home and they will enjoy every second.


End file.
